


This Simple Feeling

by ghostlypng



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is An Adult, Everyone is Legal Age, Galra Keith (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Pining, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Star Trek parallels, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypng/pseuds/ghostlypng
Summary: Keith tries not to feel something for the man that changed his life.Shiro tries not to feel like he is a broken man.Lance tries to figure what the heck is going on between those two.Hunk and Pidge just want to study in peace.





	1. Intervals

“Are you refusing to follow orders?” Shiro couldn’t say he was surprised. The young pilot trainee, Kogane comma Keith, often made trouble for himself. It was rarely out of spite when it happened in the classroom but that wouldn’t bring any mercy to the young man.

Keith looks like he’s glaring but Shiro knows him too well to believe that. Keith is mulling over his words. He’s picking apart the situation and choosing his words carefully enough that they won’t look careful at all. Low expectations bring high results. 

“If it’s gonna send us straight into a bunch of floating space rocks then yeah. I absolutely refuse.” His tone is level, even if his expression does look like a cat that has walked too close to shower’s edge and fallen under the water. 

It’s frustrating. Shiro knows Keith has the skills to see them through this impending danger. He presses the issue. “This is part of the mission cadet.” Keith’s ear flicks. Shiro reads it as irritable consideration. He pushes forward again. “I need you to-”

His words are drowned out by a woman’s pleasant voice ringing out over the room. “Simulation; Failed.” Her impartial robot assessment prompts the lights to come pack up and the simulation controls to go deal in Keith’s hands. He clenches them tighter and reminds himself that being angry is pointless. He still feels it though.

It’s takes a half-step and a mumble of “Keith..” from Shiro for him to feel even more of that white hot anger in his gut. Some breaks away and drops down like meteors burning down on their way to crash and crush pieces of himself. His hands clench and release and he stands.

“Look, I really don’t care that it’s an assignment. There’s not really much of a point to going and charging into an asteroid field to chase some low-lifes who have higher chances of dying in that cluster of fuck than they do of actually making money off whatever pieces of crap they stole.”

There’s a moment of unease and awe through the room when Keith gets done speaking. 

It’s also the most talkative Lance has heard the half-Galran be since meeting him at the beginning of the semester. Even after trying to befriend him during which he’d only been snubbed. Even after missing part of Keith’s quick speech, distracted by the so-subtle twitches of his classmate’s ears. Their class instructor does not.

“Kogane. Dismissed.” Keith lets him know what he thinks with a glare to him, Shiro and anyone else that’s daring enough to look his way. The instructor doesn’t give him enough time to flee, already asking “Would anyone else like to join Cadet Kogane?” Of course the only answer is a silent pause before the door slams behind Keith and the lesson continues. 

Lance tries not to be too disappointed when his classmates chitter and scoff after he crashes so beautifully in the sim. He pretends he doesn’t hear the giggles or see that even after following instruction his daily score is still lower than Keith’s.

“Where does that guy get off!” Lance sets his tray down careful and then throws his butt down into the plastic cafeteria chair with a huff to make sure his friends know exactly how annoyed his is.

Hunk spoons food into his mouth then points his utensil at Keith like a stern parent. “You probably don’t wanna know that.” Lance rolls his eyes while Pidge snickers, eyes crinkling up behind their glasses. Lance feels the thread of frustrations escaping his hands just a bit because it was a good joke and even Pidge laughed. It doesn’t do as much as Hunk had hoped though because Lance’s rant keeps rolling like ball downhill.

“I mean come on! Sure the guy can pilot but he doesn’t get along with anyone!” Lance waves an arm in a wide arc in front of him, Pidge swatting at it so he will miss hitting them in the face. “Not even Shiro! And everyone gets along with him! Right??” 

Pidge shrugs at the question. They’ve known Shiro too long to really comment. They have their own ideas of how well Keith gets along with Shiro.

Hunk rubs his chin. “I’m gonna have to give you that one buddy.” Lance nods like one of the solar powered bobble heads that decorates the waiting room for the campuses Student Medical Services. “I’ve never seen Shiro have anybody who didn’t wanna impress him.” And he still hasnt, even though he doesn’t yet know it.

This time it’s Lance pointing at Pidge. “Ah-ha! See?” He smiles at Hunk and pats his best friend on the shoulder. “Thank you buddy.” Satisfied for half a second, Lance sneaks a glance at Keith while he eats his dinner. Keith is reading and eating and lance is wondering if he’s right of left handed or both or neither when Shiro walks up to Keith, interrupting both their thoughts. 

“Pidge, Pidge!” Lance stage-whispers and elbows them. 

He gets an irritated “What now?!” for it because they narrowly avoid dropping food into their lap because of him.

“What’re they saying?” he nods his head towards Keith and Shiro but it’s too late, they’ve already stood and begun walking out together. Lance groans and goes back to eating his food with his face scrunched and sullen. He sticks his tongue out at Pidge asking him if he’s sure he doesn’t need glasses too. 

It takes Hunk only a matter of minutes to get Lance cheerful again, drawing him into conversation with Pidge about his engineering module for the next six weeks.

Shiro and Keith walk from the room and into a hallway that hold an irritating silence like sand between wet toes. Keith is without the patience Shiro has built for himself over years and opens under the pressure first. 

“It wasn’t the wrong call today. Poor piloting gets crews killed.” Keith wets his lips, trying not to chew the already broken skin of the bottom. “You were the one who told me not to take undue risks. Then you asked for the opposite.” It’s an accusation. One that’s less about flight simulations and more about where they stand in relation to each other. Shiro has the lure of a planet’s gravitational pull and Keith is helpless but to join in orbiting him like a satellite moon. He’s thankful to Shiro for many thing but in that current moment it’s mainly being oblivious to his woes.

“In a simulation Keith.” Shiro follows the line of Keith’s frown that tells him Keith is still unconvinced of necessity. Again, Shiro pushes him. “And it was not a request. It was an order.”

Keith is silent, pulling in his anger, his pain and everything else and shutting it down and away for him to inspect and sort through later when he’s alone and not being scaled like a fresh fish with a metal tablespoon. But he doesn’t leave, so Shiro lets the subject go. He thinks back to the first time he met Keith. 

It was in a bar Keith was too young to be in. Sometimes though alien or mixed races got a free pass of sorts for the kind of crowd they could attract. That always left Shiro ringing with more than one bad feeling.

Someone had challenged Keith to a street race that night. Even more illegal than Keith choosing to be in the bar. Shiro had quickly learned why he’d chosen a place like that though. He’d never be completely clear why he didn’t report Keith or break up the race before it could happen. 

  
He only remembered the vivid flash of jealousy he felt. A purple twist into his heart that his own flying would never be so beautifully effortless.


	2. Kiss and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step back into the past at how Shiro met Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um wow this wasn't going to have smut but here it is anyway.  
> skate r die i guess

A hazy sweet smelling smoke curls up towards the ceiling of the bar Shiro had picked as his dive for the night. It was just questionable enough and tucked in just the right spot away from the main streets that it wasn’t too empty or crowded either. His first priority was going to the bar to order whatever local sludge was cheap and safe for a human to drink. The color of a red leather looking jacket pulled his eyes to his left.

“Haven’t seen you here before Red. Come often?” It’s not exactly a lie being that Shiro’s been to this particular bar maybe twice before tonight.

The young man in the jacket barely graces him with a look. “Yeah? Make a note of all the halfies you meet then? Not interested.” Shiro isn’t discouraged.

“That’s not what I meant. I just wondered if you’re new in town?” It’s so rare that Galra associate outside of their own kind. It piques Shiro’s curiosity and if he’s fully honest, Red’s prety face doesn’t hurt the situation either.

Red’s eyes roll hard enough the Shiro can see his head moving just slightly too. “This place has what I’m looking for. Now get lost.”

He can feel Red’s gaze on his back when he walks away. It doesn’t bother Shiro. He returns the stare when he’s settled with his drink in a booth across the room. It’s not long before someone else approaches him. Shiro’s entranced by the fast movement of Red’s mouth and the fire his eyes carry that grows while the other alien speaks to him, their body language all cocky arrogance.

Shiro does his best to pick out words he can understand in the language the two are speaking. He gets the words “speed” and “race” that make it all too clear what Red is doing in a run down bar. He abandons his drink to join the small group of people that are following Red and his friend out into the streets for what’s undoubtedly going to be an illegal street race. Shiro gets lost in it. The reckless way the two pilots nearly collide into each other. He even cheers with the crowd that’s formed when Red’s little racer, a beat up white that’s striped in yellow, pulls ahead for a win. Shiro lets out the breath he’d been holding when Red slides back out of the racer.

Shiro makes himself wait before he approaches again. He watches Red’s face, smirk making a dimple show itself, as he collects his winnings from the disgruntled loser. Red looks out over the crowd and their eyes meet just long enough for Red to realize he’s staring and frown.

“That was incredible.” Shiro walks fast to catch up to him. “You could be tighter on the turns though.”

“Tighter huh?” That smirk returns, and Shiro finds himself blushing for some reason. “Do you pilot much or just interested in them?”

Shiro gets ahold of himself enough to answer. “Usually just the first..?” He leaves the question hanging, hoping Red will give him a name. It works.

“Keith. I never have come here before but,” He pats his pocket of money and looks Shiro up and down like he’s something on display. “It’s proving to be a good call.”

Shiro feels his confidence boost a little and braves asking Keith to sit with him. “Drinks?”

“Fine. You buy.”

“Alright.” Shiro figures it’s the best answer he’ll get from Keith.

They leave the bar only two drinks in. They walk beside each other, bumping elbows now and then but not touching otherwise. Shiro pays for a room at the first hotel he sees that isn’t a poorly lit pay by the hour den with hard beds covered in scratchy sheets. He also takes secret delight at the way Keith’s eyebrows raise at the overly lavish looking lobby.

Shiro has the decency to wait till the elevator’s door has closed them up alone before he’s pulling Keith in by the front of his jacket and kissing him. He licks Keith’s lips and waits till he feels them part and draws back to enjoy the sight of him. Eyes closed and mouth just slightly parted. Waiting for Shiro to lead him. It’s disappointing to them both when the doors open again and erase their illusion of privacy despite the hallway being empty so late at night.

Shiro’s gotten Keith out of his jacket and shoes then he’s pressing his thumb into Keith’s upper lip, exposing the sharp fangs behind it. “You’ve got such a mouth on you baby.” Keith snarls at the pet name but he doesn’t try to stop Shiro. “Slender too.” Shiro’s letting his lip go, cupping his neck and leaning down into his space. “It would be so easy to pick you up and hold you against the wall.”

“Then do it if you want to so badly.” Keith doesn’t back down.

Shiro gets a thigh between Keith’s and presses up till he’s forced to straddle Shiro’s thigh on his tiptoes. “Do you want me to?” It’s spoken quietly.

Chin tilted up, Keith stays stubborn. “I don’t care.”

“Hm.” Shiro’s hands wander down his sides before kneading his ass. “Alright.” He lifts Keith and walks them over to the bed and gently lays Keith down on it. Keith watches him lean back to admire the man under him. He tries to memorize the way keith’s sort of greyish purple skin is more violet in places that give away how he’s blushing at Shiro’s unwavering gaze.

“I didn’t know street racers could be so attractive.” Shiro teases him pulling out a glare and that single dimple again. He doesn’t wait for Keith to say something back before he’s pushing his shirt up to expose his stomach. Running his hand down the revealed skin tells him how soft and smooth it is, with a light bit of coarse black hair that leads down from his belly button and disappears under his pants.

“I knew I wanted to get you into my cockpit the moment you stepped into that racer of yours.” It’s enough to get Keith to relax with a snort.

“Does everything have to be a double entendre with you?”

Shiro takes revenge by tugging Keith’s pants down without unbuttoning them so they barely move but an inch.

“I’m only trying to set the mood.. Baby.” The face Keith gives him is all teeth and angry heat.

“It would be better set with your cock in me.” Shiro counts it as a victory.

“Sure thing.” He’d always thought Galra were a little more dominate and liked to fight to top but he’s certainly not disappointed by the way it’s turned out. He actually unbuttons Keith’s pants this time to take them off and his own jacket and shirt join them, scattered on the floor.

Shiro pulls Keith till he’s laying back, legs hanging off the bed from the knee. Shiro stands as he fucks him, groaning at the advantage of keith’s body being warm and wet without Shiro having to try too hard to get it there. His hand slides down Keith’s thigh feeling the dampness of sweat that’s collected in the crook of his knee. He praises Keith about the way he feels, hot and tight around him. Fills up the silence while Keith occasionally swears under his breath and leaves bite marks on his shoulder. Selfishly, he makes Keith come first so he can spill inside his twitching over sensitive body.

They’re both tacky when sweat when Shiro pulls out and lays down on the bed beside Keith. He looks at the bite marks, wondering how long it will take them to fade before he asks, “So will I see you again?”

Keith is already getting up to redress. “Unlikely.” He puts his contact information into Shiro’s phone anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "will i see u again?" "lol no but heres my number anyway"  
> then boom they end up back together. these boys i'm tellin ya. 
> 
> you can leave me feedback in the comments or find me on twitter @ghostlypng


	3. Beginning of End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this.. ended on a sadder note than i intended.. yikes.

  
“There are times for safe choices only but Keith, you fly like you were born straight out of engine parts and fuel. You don’t have to keep all that natural spitfire bottled.”

“You want me to show off?” Keith gets up in Shiro’s face, words the only thing he’s spitting with a burn. “Want everyone to know you have me in your pocket, Shiro? Or maybe you want them all thinking I’ve got my mouth wrapped around your dick? Huh?”

“Just because you’re afraid doesn’t mean you can take that out on me Keith.” Shiro’s words land on Keith like a gallon of ice water dumped over his furry-eared head.

“I am not scared!” Keith hisses.

“Then prove it. In class tomorrow I want you to fly like the first time we met. Make me watch you again.” It’s a challenge but it’s also a tempting invitation. Keith can’t refuse the sample, a hunger for the whole course growing in a pit inside him.

“Fine! I will make you watch and you will like it.” Keith has moved so they stand toe-to-toe. His teeth are bared in a challenge, so like that first meeting. Shiro feels his blood rising to a boil, threatening to spill out over the side of the pot containing his self-restraint.

Shiro answers Keith with a forced wind of calm to keep bubbling heat in. “Of course. You say that like there are times when I don’t like to watch you.” The outright gall of open emotion in his statement sends Keith back a step, mind in a loop of Should I? Mixed between Can I? He does.

Keith reaches for Shiro like he’s stretching his arms out to the stars, desperate and knowing he won’t ever be able to touch something so beautiful and far removed from himself. Yet his hand meets warm, tan flesh.

“We all want things.” The words fall gently between them like warm drops of summer rain. Keith only answers the unspoken admission of desire by pressing his face into the front of Shiro’s perfectly starched and pressed jacket. Confirming that he too wants what grows gently between them to flourish. Shiro quietly holds him there, giving three sets of prying eyes a look of warning.

Lance looks the longest. Feelings twisted up like the exposed roots of plant tugged from the ground.

“Lance!” Hunk tugs him down by the back of his cadets uniform with a hiss of his name. “He was looking right at us!”

Lance scoffs. “Yeah? And? He was hugging Keith! Hugging him! Wait!” Pidge looks at Hunk, sharing a look that shows how little they are looking forward to hearing what Hunk says next. “If I argue in my next sim will he hug me too?!?”

Pidge and Hunk groan so closely in unison it could almost be seen as planned by any other students close enough to see but far enough to make certain they don’t get involved in with the trio’s antics.

“What! Stop looking at me like that!” Lance’s voice is loud enough to reach Keith and Shiro in the hall though they’re each too wrapped up in finding reaffirmation in the other to notice.

Whatever Keith sees in Shiro’s eyes, it’s enough to slow him down from his fight or flight path to the far side of their moon.

“I thought you didn’t want this.. What we have,” Keith digs almond shaped nails into Shiro’s uniform. “You asked that I hide it. To pretend.”

“Keith, no.” Shiro feels a proper level of shame climb into him. “I wanted you to succeed and not have the idea that it’s my doing hanging on you. I don’t want to weigh you down.” If Keith was a bird, Shiro did not want to be a heavy stone in his stomach.

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Keith is looking up to Shiro, teeth bared again. Ready to give way to the more alien side of himself.

Shiro knows better than to believe Keith while he’s swept up in fear and distress. “It would. And it does.”

“You made a commitment to me!” Keith’s voice is choked, bottle necked with fear and pain that he tries to cover with anger and an overly tight scowl. “I know you could not have forgotten, but you have given up.”

Shiro keeps one of Keith’s hands from letting go of his jacket by covering the hand with his own. “Keith.” He croons. “Of course I couldn’t forget. I wouldn’t. Just like I wouldn’t give up. Not on you, not on us.”

“Don’t treat me like one of your soft human infants.” Keith comes back in to rub his face over the breast of Shiro’s jacket. “I could only ever be half as bad as them.” It’s a joke to his mixed status and though it’s a dig at himself, Shiro knows Keith means it lightheartedly and lets a little breath of a laugh out his nose.

“Come on. Let’s go do something.”

Keith’s ears give him away, perking forward with interest. “The two of us only?”

“Hm? Yeah. It’s been a while.” Shiro leads the way with a hand on Keith’s far shoulder, his arm lightly draped across his shoulders. Keith immediately hopes. Feels desire wiggle in his stomach, eager and looking to leak out of inside him. It’s good for him how Shiro hangs on no matter how hard or fast Keith tries to fly off in his own direction.

Keith wants so badly to find the words to say as much. He spends his night in Shiro’s room sharing body warmth under a soft blanket. The glow of movie projections lights the room in various degrees of brightness on the other side of his eyelids after he dozes off, wrapped in Shiro’s comforting hold.

A sweet obliviousness to the universe’s future plan for Shiro to vanish. Too far for Keith to reach. Shiro presses a kiss to the soft face between Keith’s ears then joins him in dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment?? find me on twit @ghostlypng ??


End file.
